


Just This Once

by Isaberu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaberu/pseuds/Isaberu
Summary: The events in this one shot take place post game. Tifa and Cloud had just started dating. After hearing this Vincent who has had feelings for Tifa for quite some time, starts to make his move by helping her out at 7th Heaven waiting tables. Cloud is out, making deliveries for his transport business, the kids Marlene and Denzel are at school. The lunch rush was just about over as Tifa was cleaning up in the kitchen. Vincent had been playing the long game trying to get her attention, but after days of working there with no result he began to get desperate. Alone in the kitchen, he finally confesses to her causing her heart to jump.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood to write a sexy scene with Tifa and Vincent. To be honest they are not my original favorite pairing but Vincent is too fine to not get some. And Tifa deserves all the guys! I also wanna give love to all those Vincent/Tifa shippers if this ain't your cup of tea feel free to move on! I accept open minded people only!

Tifa stepped back leaning her bottom against the edge of the cool metal kitchen counter. Vincent stepped up to her closing the space between them. 

“Vincent we can’t…” she whispered breathlessly as she turn her head away from his, exposing her long swan like neck.

Vincent bent down and slowly licked her bare neck giving her a tiny nip when he reached her jaw line. Tifa winced at the twinge of pain from his long canine like teeth. It made her wonder if he really was a vampire to have such sharp teeth. 

Vincent’s left hand reached towards her face and lifted her head to match his eyes. His crimson eyes were piercing, examining every graceful feature of her face. While her wine colored eyes seem to soften as if she felt herself losing control of the moment happening before her.

“Tifa…” he muttered as he leaned his head down and crashed his lips against hers. He felt how her lips trembled under his as he gradually deepened his kiss inviting her to join him. Tifa’s hands gripped the vest of his uniform forming a fist as if to push him back, but instead freed her grasp as she went along with the rhythm of his tongue that danced in her mouth. 

Vincent parted his lips from hers as he observed how she was catching her breath.  
“What are we doing? I can’t believe I just did that…” she breathed while pushing him aside and placing her fingers to her lips.

“You can’t deny what you just felt, there is something here I know it...and you saying the opposite is a lie.” Vincent approached her again from behind as she felt him roll his arms around her slim waist. He pulled her close, hearing her catch her breath again.

“Let’s just see where this take us...just this once..” he breathed as she started to feel him giving her light kisses on her neck once more. Tifa began to feel this heat between her legs as his right hand made its way up her chest.  
“Mhmmn...Just this once?” she slightly moaned  
“Just this once..” he grunted deeply as he proceeded to suck on her neck desperate to leave his mark on her.

Vincent gave her bosom a tight squeeze feeling how hard her nips were underneath her thick sports bra. As if it were instinct, she reached her one hand over to the back of his head and grabbed a lock of his silk dark hair, while the other one went over to his hand that was on her chest. His bulge became noticed as she felt his pressure against her ass. 

“Uhhhaaa…Vincent...wait not here…” she panted as she trailed away from his grasp and took his hand leading him down to the small office in the back of the kitchen. Once the door closed, Vincent turned Tifa around almost violently and pressed himself up against her, crashing on to the door behind her. His hips grinded roughly against hers, feeling his cock like a rod between her smooth thighs.

“Arghhh..Tifa you have no idea...no idea..” he trailed off in her ear as he began to run his left hand up her leg lifting it up and setting it on his hip. A shiver went through Tifa hearing his low growl so close to her ear. Following his example, her elevated leg grasped around his thigh pushing his growth closer to her core. Her wetness had already soaked through her panties and reached her shorts underneath her skirt.

Vincent snaked his right hand down her toned stomach and into her panties already feeling her liquid mixed with sweat. He slipped his middle finger in so easily and found her swollen bead and immediately began to massage it.

“OH! Oh...Oh… Vinnn..” she whined as he expertly flicked her clit. He added another digit increasing his pace and rolling his fingers inside her. Tifa’s mouth a gaped without a single sound coming out but her heavy breathing. Vincent reached toward her open mouth and roughly kissed her, biting her bottom lip until it became swollen.

“God Tifa your so beautiful…” he rasped admiring her flushed face full of lust and desperation.

“Gimme...gimme Vincent please...” she begged

“Soon...my love..soon your almost ready…” 

He felt her insides start to contract as he began to slow his pace and removed his fingers from her.

“Turn around.” he gruffly commanded. Tifa eyes remain unwavering from his as she heard the clinging of his belt to the floor. She slowly traced her vision down to the exposed member that seemed eager to receive her. Vincent watched her eyes dilate admiring his size.

Seeing her admire him with such intensity he sensed his cock stiffen with excitement.  
“Shit..” he grabbed his shaft rubbing it down a little to ease the tension. 

Tifa continued to observe him stroking himself as he began to groan. 

“Tifa...this what you do to me.. I can’t help myself when I see you, hear you, feel you...” 

“Vincent I’m here...take me...” dropping her skirt and underwear down to her ankles she turned around bringing her ass closer to him. With one hand on her hips and other on his shaft, he rubbed the tip of his glans between her cheeks. Her juices rolling down her inner thigh as she felt him tease at her entrance. 

“Vincent please... I need you please...I can’t—,” she felt him penetrate slowly, making sure she felt every part of him.  
She was tight just like the rest of her body, slipping into her like melted milk chocolate, Vincent jerked his hips several times until at last he was completely inside of her.

“Damn...Tifa..” he grunted as he sucked in his teeth. 

He began to steady his movements thrusting in and out of her. The office was quiet with only the sounds of their slapping bodies together and heavy breathing. His other hand moved to the front of her and started to rub her clit, pressing it with each plunge of his cock. She felt her self wanting to scream as her body began to build up to her peak.

“Oh-oh-oh Vin-n-n cen- t-t,” she huffed, as Vincent repeatedly pounded into her.

“Take it Tifa, you can take it...ughhhh” he moaned feeling her walls clenching him as if to milk out his seed. The strength of her legs faded as his grinding intensified, as if to want to ease a never ending itch. Vincent pulled her up to him, having her full back lean toward his semi clothed chest. Her cheeks clasping his rigid staff, Tifa brought her arm around his neck as if to reach for a life line while her body was enveloped in ecstasy.

“Ahhh! Vin—,” he covered her mouth.

“There might be customers outside.” He growled. 

“Mmhmmm..” Tifa moaned into his hand. Vincent pulled himself out of her, his stiff cock drenched in her slick still craving more. He sat back down on the small wooden office chair that was behind him. Still feeling weak from her recent orgasm, she turned to see his piercing red stare as he raised his hand motioning her to approach him.

“Sit on top of me.” He rasped, Tifa followed through as if Vincent controlled the invisible puppet strings attached to her. She brush her hair to one side as she straddle her ass over his eager member. 

“Nnnnguh..,Tifa..” As she implied herself on him. Her inner walls welcoming him inch by inch. Vincent moved his hands to her front scrunching up her top exposing her plump chest. Cupping her mounds, he massaged her tit, pinching the tips of her harden nubs. “Eeek!” He heard her yelp as he pulled on her nipple causing her boobs to jiggle.

Tifa began to rotate her hips, using gravity to her advantage applying pressure to the solid pole she humping. 

“A-ah..ah aha ahh ah...your so hard...” Their wet sounds becoming profound as Tifa gyrated her ass swiftly, while Vincent jerked his hips up to her as their bodies started to wrestle with each other.

“You keep me hard Tifa...I can’t calm down...uggh..” he felt a surge of pleasure radiate from the pit of his stomach. He aggressively grabbed her hips taking control of her movements pulling her into a whole new level of deep. 

“Gah! Vince...I’m gonna..I’m gonna...” she panted griping the arms of the chair as it creaked along with the weight of their love making.

“Come with me Tifa.” 

Tifa’s chest bounced up and down as she rapidly continued to pounce him. Her insides began to close in on him once more, causing him to ram into her harder just to get to that sweet spot.

“Tifa...Tifa...Tifa...Tif—GUH!” She felt him fill her up inside, as some cum escaped her crevice, staining a part of his slacks. 

“Nughhh!” She bit her lip trying to contain her shriek, her body forming the perfect arch, her tits trembling as she reached nirvana for a second time.

He still felt her pulsing around him and allowed her ride out her climax rocking back and forth before she stood up. After being inside of him for so long, pulling out felt as though a part of her was being removed. Her throbbing pussy seemed call out to him despite all that she did. As much as she wanted to deny the guilty pleasure she was feeling, she had opened a Pandora’s box. This was far from being over.


End file.
